


August 12, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I'm willing to suffer with you,'' Amos said to Supergirl as he smiled.





	August 12, 2004

I never created DC canon.

''I'm willing to suffer with you,'' Amos said to Supergirl as he smiled and wrapped his arms around her after a villain injured them in Metropolis.

THE END


End file.
